


Memory

by masayosi661



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 2006左右出過本，實際上開始寫第一篇大概是2003？總之是超級舊稿，想起來就整理一下。剛鐸人類中心（人皇與執政家）的一般向短篇集，也有些巫師的戲份。很用力看的話，也許會覺得有一點點B/A成份？（笑）總之就是當年為喜愛的角色們而寫的幾則短篇。





	1. Before The Farewell

　　「別讓滿溢的關切侵蝕你的信心。米那斯提力斯是個名符其實的戍衛之塔，這點你是再清楚不過的——剛鐸之子。」

　　收回觀察領隊巫師深思表情的目光，亞拉岡再度俯首注視端坐大石上與自己交談的波羅莫並靜候他的回應，不料卻見到對方露出了微妙的表情。

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　「不，沒什麼。只是你剛才稱呼我的方式一下子讓我想起了某個人……但我卻不記得那個人是誰……」

　　擺擺手、移開了視線，剛鐸的將領皺起眉頭，看來是正在試圖追蹤那抹一閃即逝的記憶之影。

　　「波羅莫！」

　　就在這時，梅里與皮聘抱著劍跑了過來。正欲開口的亞拉岡和思考中的波羅莫不約而同轉頭看向他們。而後男人果斷地拋開方才的困惑，站起身走向他的兩位劍術學生。 

　　盯住波羅莫跟哈比人走遠的背影，掏出煙斗的遊俠微微搖頭甩去腦中沒來由的揣測，笑著點上了火。「……只是巧合吧。那麼久以前的小事，那時候的他不可能會有印象的。」

　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　※

　　日光從牆頭窗口斜射到質地潔淨堅實的石材地板上，映出遍地金黃柔亮，但淨白塔內的空氣並未受到那光輝影響，依舊沁涼清澈如山間冷泉。

　　於大門前闔目仰首、沐浴在日光與舒爽空氣中片刻，甫自攝政王駕前結束報告退出了大殿的壯年將領以規律速度在長廊上行進。如今，在這愛克西力昂二世治下的剛鐸，要找到不識得此名將領的人已不是件容易的事，因為在男人來到剛鐸的二十多年間，他儼然已成為剛鐸勝利的代名詞。

　　索龍哲爾，星辰之鷹。這是一個將永不被剛鐸歷史所遺忘的名字；雖然在剛鐸歷史之中，知曉他的真實身分與目標的人少之又少，甚至於連那位將星辰之鷹收為臣下的愛克西力昂二世本人都不知曉。

　　不多時，步出高塔的索龍哲爾在庭院裡停了下來，望向園圃正中央那株枯死的聖白樹。男人精悍面上毫無表情，只有心思細密閱歷豐富的人可能會發現到他其實不是看著眼前的樹木，而是看著更遙遠的事物——例如那些或許現今只有精靈能完整重述的，早已成為神話與傳說的歷史。

　　正當男人收回視線，打算前往別處去尋找他那位據說數日前就已來到米那斯提力斯卻至今還不見蹤影的巫師友人時，從噴泉旁冒出的一個小小身影扣住了他的注意力，那是個外表看來約莫三歲左右的男孩。不過即便由於獨身又長年領軍而鮮少有機會與孩童相處，索龍哲爾也不至於會覺得一個小男孩有什麼稀奇，稀奇的是這樣小的孩子竟會獨自一人出現在聖泉宮，而且臉上不見絲毫迷失或畏懼。

　　順著自己的好奇心，索龍哲爾在數步之間便來到了男孩身旁。察覺到週邊動靜，原本專心觀看噴泉的男孩抬起了頭，直對上男人的目光。而後，索龍哲爾無聲地笑了，因為這一照面，他已從男孩那令他感到極為眼熟的輪廓中推斷出其父的身分，只是孩子的眸色與他父親深邃的灰不同，在灰湛中摻入了些許的藍，讓人可以從他雙眼中隱約望見多爾安羅斯之外的大海。

　　「你為何會一人獨自在此？迪耐瑟之子。」蹲下身，將笑意斂進眼底，剛鐸的將軍溫柔地俯首探問。

　　男孩並沒有回答。也許是不甚明瞭男人的語意，他先是瞪大雙眼瞅著對方，之後又側起頭眨了眨眼，臉上呈現坦率的疑惑表情。就在接收到這訊息的索龍哲爾體認到自己的問句對這樣年幼的孩子稍嫌困難而打算換個問法時，一聲呼喚打斷了他的意圖。

　　「波羅莫！」

　　聞聲轉過頭的下一瞬間，索龍哲爾俐落地站了起來朝對方點頭行禮。慢了他一會兒才反應過來的男孩則是立刻露出笑容往父親身邊跑去。簡短交換過幾句問候與軍務上的談話後，男孩的父親——攝政王之子迪耐瑟——便抱起他的長子往淨白塔走去。

　　「……我們會再見面的，剛鐸之子。在對人類而言有些久遠的未來。」

　　凝望被漸行漸遠的迪耐瑟抱在懷中卻仍越過父親肩膀好奇地看著他的孩子，索龍哲爾低聲說出了不會落空的預言。

　　「你當然會再見到迪耐瑟之子與迪耐瑟，」

　　蒼老的聲音突然自身後極近處傳來，按理說應該有些吃驚的索龍哲爾卻僅是露出笑容、返身朝對方開口：「好久不見了，米斯蘭達。」

　　白髮銀鬚的老人沒有回應他的問候，只兀自將前一句話接續下去。「但應該短期內就會，因為這場仗不至於耗費你太多時間。除非……」

　　而後，彷彿直到此刻才真正看見索龍哲爾一般，米斯蘭達中斷了未完的言語，表情嚴肅地看著他說道：「很高興能再見到你，索龍哲爾。不過就算以人類的角度去想，兩年也算不上多久啊。」

　　加深笑意的男人並沒有回覆這句話，他只是語氣堅定地拋出一段有些突兀卻又巧妙接續了老人方才未說完之話語的句子。

　　「這次出征將是索龍哲爾最後的戰役。」

　　瞬間眯了下眼，頭頂尖帽的灰袍巫師笑了起來，凝視便裝將領的炭色眼眸裡閃現出深邃古老的火燄。就在男人因那目光聯想起他敬愛如父的半精靈之時，光芒已然隱逝，老人的眼神現在一如平日，沉穩而溫暖。

　　「噢……對了，陪我去外頭走走吧？我剛才正想去個好地方抽頓煙哪。」

　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　※

　　「米斯蘭達，以抽個煙斗的地點而言，這裡也未免太遠了些。」

　　輕拍座騎頸部令牠待在原地，走近那放任馬兒自行遊走，只顧著掏出煙斗席地而坐的老者，索龍哲爾玩笑般地瞟他一眼。

　　「不過這兒的確是個好地方不是嗎。」將煙斗指向斜前方，示意男人看過去，古怪的老巫師愉悅地眨眨眼。 

　　「……的確是個好地方。」遲了好一陣子，雙目瞬也不瞬，鎖定眼前景色的索龍哲爾輕嘆口氣，喃喃回應已悠然開始吞雲吐霧的友人。

　　燦爛金光中，米那斯提力斯的七重城池映射出最高明的畫匠也難以確切捕捉的光影層序。透著堅實古老的灰，山脈陰影籠庇下的城牆與巖壁間幾無界線可言；略往上，數處高塔超越了陰影，白中帶金地呈現水晶般的透明感；最後，遠遠高過山腳雲霧，背襯晴朗碧空的淨白塔綻放銀華傲然俯瞰其下的帕蘭諾平原。

　　無言遙望白色城市，男人剛毅的面容隱隱流露慈愛高貴的氣息，此刻，如有不知情的人從旁察見他的表情，想必會認為這是位正眺望著自身國度的君王。

　　沉默持續良久，一時間除去蟲鳴鳥啼，兩人週遭只聞巫師抽煙的細微聲響。直到煙斗中泛起紅光的菸絲即將燃盡，男人方以吟誦精靈詩歌般的語調揭去沉默。

　　「星辰之鷹將會遠翔，隱入荒野群山之中，永不再回到這白色城市。」

　　「──那麼，亞拉岡又將如何？」

　　在那名字傳入耳中的同時，索龍哲爾乍然回首，直視巫師的灰眸內湧現即便在這廣大的中土世界裡也僅有極少數人能泰然承受的懾人光彩。不過這也只是一眨眼間的事，在老人吐出的煙圈剛飄開嘴邊時，剛鐸的名將已經把視線轉到那套於他左手食指的戒指上了。宛如回應他的注目，交纏的白銀雙蛇間，森綠寶石熠熠生輝。

　　「……他必定會回到剛鐸，回到他的國度，不過那是他通過無數歷練險阻後的事了。我們就暫且別討論這尚需許多時日才會實現的未來吧──甘道夫老友。」

　　徐徐吐塑出淨白塔狀的最後一口煙，慢條斯理地收起煙斗，巫師露出滿意的表情。「時候不早了，我們也該回城裡去了，我還有點事得去見愛克西力昂一面。」

　　「你先回去吧。」男人搖搖頭。「反正都出來了，我打算直接前往奧斯吉力亞斯備戰，不折回米那斯提力斯了。」

　　「是嗎。那，再會了，索龍哲爾──或許下次見面是多年後的事了！」

　　牽過馬，朝年輕他許多的朋友一笑，跨上馬執住韁繩的巫師頭也不回地向來路疾馳而去。目送騎影遠去後，索龍哲爾最後一次將視線投往他所鍾愛的白色城市；在斜射的日光開始替城塔渲染上橙色以前，男人始終如雕像般佇足原地動也不動。

　　第三紀元２９８０年，闇影盤據東方靜滯不移，久經戰火的米那斯提力斯仍舊屹立不搖。星辰之鷹毫無預兆地揮別了他棲息多年的國度，消失於歷史的迷霧之中。


	2. At That Time

　　第一次見到父親──剛鐸宰相迪耐瑟──露出那種難以形容的疲憊表情，是在他初次擔任總帥上戰場的前夜。

　　波羅莫印象中的父親總是很嚴肅，嚴肅而剛強，一如米那斯提力斯的城池般，堅毅難摧，縝密不透。

　　但在這個他由於自我期許與出戰前的亢奮而難以成眠的夜裡，悄然出現在獨自登上城頂遠望城外的他身後的迪耐瑟，卻和平日裡的形象迥然不同。

　　事後回想起來，儘管自覺有那麼點不敬，但波羅莫仍不禁認為彼時父親飄忽的身形、黯啞的嗓音，陰冷得幾近鬼魅。──而且，父親是怎麼在偌大城中找到自己的？

　　「波羅莫。」

　　「……父親。」

　　相對於兒子因訝異而動搖的神態，迪耐瑟雖然站姿有些佝僂，語調卻自然得彷彿早已預知波羅莫會在此時此地出現。

　　──佝僂！

　　從瞬間的動搖中回過神後，波羅莫立刻又吃了一驚，因為他從未想過這二字竟能用在他父親身上。儘管接任宰相後便不曾再以戎裝現身人前，但迪耐瑟過去畢竟是個能與那位星辰之鷹並駕齊驅的男人，更何況他性格高傲、律己極嚴，絕不願在人前露出疲態，即便身旁只有近親亦然。

　　可是這樣的父親卻宛如頃刻間背負了巨石般疲憊並略顯老態，怎能叫他不吃驚。但在他開口關切前，迪耐瑟接下來的話便讓他拋開了原本的疑惑。

　　「敵軍數目近萬，不過奧斯吉力亞斯的守軍加上你帶去的人馬，對付那些陣列鬆散的烏合之眾，足夠了。和奧斯吉力亞斯那邊會合後直接往東岸低地攻去，這一仗能讓他們安分好一陣子。」

　　「父親，這是剛才傳來的急報嗎？」

　　截至傍晚，傳到城內的情報儘管不能說無用，卻絕對稱不上清晰，當然更別提讓他從不妄下推論的父親斷定情勢了，可是此刻從父親口中說出的話卻沒有任何遲疑。

　　沉默半晌，迪耐瑟曖昧地答道：「……可以這麼說。」

　　瞪大雙眼，才因著父親帶來的消息感到振奮的波羅莫立刻又陷入了迷霧之中。自從波羅莫滿十五歲後，迪耐瑟在政事軍務上可以說從未對他隱瞞過什麼，因為執政家的長子無論願或不願都必須學習如何背負那職責。尤其在他較感興趣的軍事領域中，於他已可獨當一面的今日，他不知曉的事只怕迪耐瑟也未必知情。

　　但現在，這份理解卻出現了一個毫無理由的缺口。

　　努力定下心觀察父親那異常衰疲到像是他思慮中某些精華部分瞬間枯竭了的模樣，以及父親縱然變得虛弱卻仍犀利深遠的目光後，波羅莫不得不承認，迪耐瑟恐怕無論如何都不會給他理由了。

　　於是他果決地揮開了本就不合他性格的忖度，朝父親行個禮，道了晚安，為父子倆在夜半的短暫交談畫下句點。

　　在那之後，他初任大將的這戰確實如父親所言，凱旋而歸。父親的情報正確無誤。而他有辦法查到的所有情報也依舊沒有一則曾在戰前明白指出當時敵軍的部署及數量。

　　更久以後，當波羅莫再度見到迪耐瑟身上出現與那夜相仿的神態時，他莫名地了解到，他的父親早已掌握了某個不得訴諸言語的力量──又或者，如他聰敏的小弟所憂心的，被那力量給掌握了。

　　然而無論真實情況為何，當時的波羅莫已決定不去過問。

　　那是個闇影隱約浮現卻還模糊不清的年代。

　　那是個白色城市尚籠罩在希望餘暉之中的年代。

　　那是個傳說已褪色，英雄已遠去的年代。

　　那是個他寬和睿智的祖父逝世多年，他寡言深慮的父親已執政多年的年代。

　　那也是個、他還未曾想過自己可能會客死異鄉的年代──


	3. Captain And Ranger

　　結束在東北方的戰役後，年輕的剛鐸大將波羅莫整兵準備前往奧斯吉力亞斯與留守該地的法拉墨會合，而後再一同返回米那斯提力斯向他們的父親報告凱旋的好消息與詳細戰況。

　　然而波羅莫卻在途中遇到了一小批反撲的殘兵。儘管兵力懸殊，戰況很快就在波羅莫的掌握之中，但沒有什麼會比突來的遭遇戰更危險的了——尤其在其中一方才剛被擊潰，正走投無路的時候。

　　戰鬥中的波羅莫很少輕敵，也擁有一流的反應力，可是他畢竟只是一個人，而在混戰中要兼顧戰局跟自身安危並不是件容易的事。所以等到他發現斜後方那個不要命地持刀衝過來的敵人時，他的劍才剛要從另一個敵人身上拔出來，根本來不及應戰。

　　就在波羅莫決心避過要害硬吃下對方一刀時，破空而來的羽箭命中了眼前敵人的腦袋，勁道強悍的箭整支穿透頭顱，從額頭冒出箭尖。看著敵人應聲倒地，楞了一會兒的波羅莫隨即轉頭望向箭的來處。

　　在離戰場有段距離的小山坡上，一名身覆斗篷，滿身風塵的的黑髮男人正獨自站在那裡。從這距離看不清長相，只見他高挑削瘦的身軀彷彿蘊滿力量。似是察覺到波羅莫的視線，男人將弓收回身後，步伐敏捷地往山坡後方離去。

　　儘管波羅莫很想進一步探知對方的身分，但此時戰鬥尚未結束，容不得他分心，於是他只得記下對方獨特的裝扮，收回視線、專注於眼前的戰鬥。

　　結束這場突來的遭遇戰，回到奧斯吉力亞斯與法拉墨會合後，波羅莫立刻就著先前的記憶對弟弟提出了徵詢。

　　「——北方遊俠？你確定不是我們的人嗎？」

　　「對，裝扮上有些差異，遊俠一向歸你統轄，所以我想你也許知道他。」

　　法拉墨聞言皺起眉，像是在檢索他記憶中的所有情報。最後他嘆口氣，神色歉然地望向兄長。

　　「不，我不認得這樣的人。你知道的，雖然也不是敵人，但北方遊俠在剛鐸並不受歡迎，我也沒聽部屬們提過他們有北方的朋友。如果你需要進一步的情報我可以去查查看。」

　　拍拍弟弟的肩膀，波羅莫溫和地笑了。

　　「別在意，我只是問問。那個人是救了我的命，不是敵人，不用這麼大費周章。」

　　——反正也不會再見面了吧。波羅莫在心底這麼想道。然而隔天晚上他就了解到自己還真是一點預言的天份都沒有。

　　騎馬來到離全軍駐紮處不遠之地，波羅莫收了收韁繩，放慢速度遊走。他當然瞭解在夜裡獨自外出並不恰當，也自覺到晚點回營後恐怕免不了被賢明的弟弟勸告一番。只是連日征伐的疲憊單靠飲食與安眠是無法消除的，還需要一些放縱，不過在與理性的妥協下，他倒也並未走遠。

　　片刻後，他察覺到不遠處的大樹下有一叢隱約的火光，橘紅色澤在只見月光的黑夜裡分外鮮明。出於好奇與警戒還有些不知名的預感，他策馬趨近那裡。

　　篝火旁坐著一個遊俠。一個北方遊俠。

　　雖然現在是視線不明的夜晚，當時在戰場上他也沒看清救命恩人的臉孔，但眼前的男人毫無疑問就是那個北方遊俠。波羅莫是個不怎麼相信命運的人，可此刻他卻不得不承認，命運是最適合這個現況的名詞。

　　下馬走近樹下，波羅莫思索著該如何開口。就在這時，一直俯首研磨箭尖的男人抬起了頭。

　　「不用道謝，我只是做我想做的事。能協助東方魔影的敵人是我的榮幸。」

　　男人低沉的嗓音柔和而富磁性，讓人印象深刻。更奇妙的是，他的聲音裡彷彿夾帶了某種遇見舊識的熟稔和愉悅，在波羅莫的記憶底層擾起了波紋。

　　那種似曾相識的感覺讓波羅莫感到迷惑。儘管交遊廣闊，但他確信自己從沒跟任何北方遊俠打過交道，畢竟連他負責領導南方遊俠的弟弟都鮮少與那些北方遊俠往來，更別提他自己了。那麼這種熟悉感究竟從何而來？

　　斗篷遮掩下的面容在搖曳的火光中難以辨清，闇夜裡，只有那雙深邃的眼眸映著橘紅火光透出溫暖卻銳利的視線。對上那洞穿人心的目光，波羅莫忽然發覺這個遊俠給他一種和那名灰袍巫師相似的感覺。——所以方才的熟悉感是來自此處？如此自問後，波羅莫立刻搖了搖頭，做出否定的回答。

　　對米斯蘭達，波羅莫並不像父親那樣有種近似敵意的警戒與慎重，更不像弟弟那般敬愛對方，他只是不太在意。在武勇方面他很有自信，在智略方面他則自認儘管不如父親或法拉墨，他也有自己的長處。但波羅莫太清楚自己喜歡乘在馬上、踩在地上的感覺遠勝過在思慮上與人對峙，所以他選擇尊重米斯蘭達的智慧，卻不積極接近對方。——當然能抱持這種態度有大半也是出於他對父親和弟弟的信任。

　　可是眼前這個陌生遊俠給他的感覺卻像是一種更深刻、來自遙遠記憶中的羈絆，讓他覺得自己已經認識這個人很久，並且願意與他性命相交。那和灰袍巫師與自己稱得上有點疏離的關係實在難以相提並論，充其量只能說這個男人和米斯蘭達的眼神有些相似罷了。

　　話說回來，對一個只暫時確定不是敵人的過客有這麼多感慨未免也太不像平常的自己了。而且就算對方眼下不是敵人，身為剛鐸大將的自己又怎能和一名過客輕率深交？父親嚴厲的面容忽然浮現在腦海中，讓他警惕起自己的失常。

　　拉過馬匹跨上馬，他朝依舊沉默的男人告個禮，準備離去。

　　「無論如何，多謝你先前的幫助。今後如果有任何困難，米那斯提力斯都願為你敞開大門。——請多保重了！」

　　目送白色城市年輕的大將乘馬遠去後，寡言的男人伸手抽出他從不離身的那把劍。由劍鞘裡拔出的赫然是把斷劍。然而即便斷折，火光下的劍身仍綻放出瑰麗懾人的光華，顯示出它背後必定曾有一段曲折的故事。將劍執近面前，男人用戴著戒指的左手溫柔撫觸劍身，任由戒身上那點綴於白銀雙蛇間的森綠寶石和寶劍光芒互映。

　　「我們終將再會，剛鐸之子。但我期盼那天不要太早來臨……一如我期望此劍重鑄之日不要太早來臨一般……」

　　男人的血脈注定了他的預言必將實現。不過，那也是許久之後的事了。

　　——至少，還需經過一段漫長得足以讓其中一方忘卻這段偶遇的時間。


	4. Under The Shadow

　　距離夏爾數天路程的北方荒野上，一叢篝火彈出有別於週遭寂靜的燃燒聲響，在黯淡的星月下兀自放光。藉由那澄紅火光的助力，隱約可見一旁有個身覆暗色斗篷、席地而坐抽著煙斗的人影，他位於火焰與陰影間的緘默姿態宛如在沉吟，又彷彿在等待。

　　「本來還以為能在布理截住你，沒想到你的腳程還是這麼快，我可是連午餐晚餐都顧不得吃才趕上你的，亞拉松之子亞拉岡！」

　　突然間，從陰影中闖入了一個灰色的蒼老身影。雖然手持木杖，但頭戴尖帽的老人並未拄著它前來，反而像在拿著根趕麵棍似地將木杖抓在手裡，仔細一看，木杖頂部還嵌了水晶狀的珠石，在火光下隱泛柔亮。

　　緩緩抬起頭，輪廓整個明晰起來的男人面無表情地看向語氣姿態都顯得有些氣急敗壞，但眼際唇角卻又閃著微妙愉悅的巫師。而後他往身邊的行囊掏了掏，摸出了麵包和水袋，朝著毫不客氣地往火邊一坐的老朋友露出難得一見的笑容。 

　　「很遺憾沒有豐盛的料理可以招待你，不過我想這應該可以略作補償，你說是嗎，甘道夫？」  
　　  
　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　※  
　　  
　　「我是前來尋求你的協助的。我需要你幫我尋找……咕魯。比爾博的故事你是很清楚的，所以我想你應該知道他。由於事隔多年，許多線索已殘破不堪，再加上他留下的蹤跡原本就很少，憑我的能力實在無法找到他，因此我想借重你的追蹤技巧。」

　　喝下一大口水，拍去掌上殘餘的麵包屑，甘道夫轉向亞拉岡如此說道。

　　將巫師有些含糊的言詞聽在耳裡，外表看來歷盡滄桑的遊俠立刻挑起了單邊眉毛，但他並不急於發問。以觸地的手掌來回撥弄身側草地，他靜候著巫師的進一步說明。

　　「我明白你心中的疑問。事實上早在數年前我請求你調派遊俠監護夏爾之時，我就該對你詳細說明了，只是當時我還無法肯定自己的推測是否正確……不，我現在也還不敢肯定，但至少有些線索比那時候要清楚許多了。」

　　比了個示意要插話的手勢，亞拉岡沉聲開口。「我能感受到這些事必定都與東方的魔影有關，對我而言這也就足夠了，因為我正是為了要抵禦他刺探他，才會離開我心所繫之處並遊走四方。假若你認為言明一切的時機未到，那就無須多言，我還是會和過去一樣盡力協助你的，灰袍甘道夫。」

　　搖搖頭，甘道夫笑了。「我很感謝你的信任，可有些事還是得說的。不過在這之前我想先問你個問題。亞拉岡，關於權能之戒的事，你了解多少？」

　　「雖然不及你與愛隆，不過我所知的比起其他人類甚至絕大多數的精靈都要來得多吧——畢竟我和其中一枚權能之戒有很深的淵源。……為什麼忽然問起這個？」

　　隨手拾起樹枝略微翻動柴火，男人凝視火光的灰眸炯炯有神。

　　朝火堆伸出滿佈皺紋的瘦長雙手取暖，已拿下尖帽的白髮老者並未立刻回答，反倒擺出了陰鬱的表情陷入沉思。

　　或許是習慣了老友的脾性，也或許是一開始就不在意能否獲得答案，男人依舊沉默。片刻後，他對身旁的巫師正式發出了詢問。

　　「既然你要說，那我就直問了！甘道夫，你追蹤咕魯的原因是什麼？他是個什麼角色？哈比人所居住的夏爾又和這一切有什麼關連？」

　　「吾友，你一口氣問了太多問題啦，別急躁，那是年輕人才有的特權。」

　　「雖然我早已算不上年輕，但此刻的我卻是年輕的——就好像在愛隆面前的我永遠都是個小夥子一樣。」眼底掠過幾許溫暖，將半精靈的名字扯入話語中的男人瀟灑一笑，毫不費力地把玩笑給頂了回去。

　　「哼，我該為你將我與愛隆相提並論感到榮幸嗎？……好了，玩笑就到此為止吧，我先回答你的第一個問題，我追蹤咕魯是因為我相信他曾經持有某樣貴重的東西……誰在那裡！給我出來！」

　　話才說到一半，神情嚴肅的甘道夫倏地站起身朝前方的陰影叱喝。高舉法杖的老巫師霎時間渾身漲滿力量，雙目閃耀如精靈工匠精心打造的利刃，而他杖頂的魔法珠石則呼應他的意志，暴綻灼烈光華。

　　但下一瞬，那讓週邊數尺亮如白晝的光芒立刻消逝了，因為受此驚嚇而呆佇於兩人視線前方的不過是隻被火光引來的狐狸罷了。

　　「把一隻狐狸判斷成需要提防的耳目可不像你的作風啊，甘道夫。」

　　柔和說出感想，亞拉岡原本平靜的面色轉為凝重。在這遼闊的中土大地上，比他要更瞭解甘道夫的人屈指可數，而就他的瞭解，身旁這位灰袍巫師或許古怪也或許急躁易怒，但絕非是個沉不住氣、多疑焦慮的人物。

　　至少表面上沒有理會男人的意見，老巫師坐回原位，繼續說道：「……我認為他曾持有某樣貴重的東西，為了確認那是什麼，還有知道他是否有讓其他人得知那東西的存在，我必須找到他並從他口中套出消息。」

　　「然後是你的第二個問題，他是個什麼角色。前因就省略不談吧，照我所知的一切來看，我認為他是哈比人，只是他持有某件東西的時間太長，雖然那延遲了他的衰老，卻也扭曲了他的身心，使他淪為現在這樣的生物。……他曾是名持戒者。」

　　「——埃西鐸的剋星！」

　　沒有追問對方所說的東西為何，男人只是低聲喊出了某個他極熟悉的名詞——事實上話題進展至此，連第三個問題都已不需要回答了。他剛毅削瘦的臉容隨即因此變得蒼白又憂慮，而在那憂慮之中尚潛藏著連這位果敢的北方遊俠領袖亦難以壓抑的動搖。

　　體認到友人已抓住梗概後，神色肅穆的灰袍巫師便不再多做任何解釋。——凡是顧慮周密思緒深邃的智者，都絕不願在如此荒寂的夜晚裡提及太多和那枚戒指密切相關的事物。

　　不曉得經過多久，篝火中的幾根薪柴在耗燃後啪的一聲裂截成數段，方才擾動了兩人間凝滯的空氣。迅速收拾好行囊，遊俠將剩餘的木柴推往巫師手邊，動作流暢地站了起來。

　　「我還有些事要向其他人交代一下，兩天後、不，明天傍晚，我們在布理會合吧。」

　　無言地點點頭，甘道夫從懷裡取出了煙斗。目送朋友踏著猶如野生動物般輕巧卻又無比迅疾的步伐遠去後，巫師湊近火點上了煙。此刻，若是他的哈比人朋友在場，他想必會感到非常訝異，因為獨坐在微弱火光中的灰袍老人並未像平日一般悠然吹弄出各式煙圈，他只是緩慢單調地吞吐著不成形狀的煙霧。

　　闇夜更深，而黎明似是依舊遙遠。


	5. Kingsfoil

　　用大盾頂開半獸人近身的攻擊，波羅莫一劍沉重砍進敵人身體，將他擊斃在地。由於這次遠征隊遭遇到的只是零星的十來名半獸人，所以此刻戰鬥已近尾聲，波羅莫張望已無敵蹤的週遭，邊甩去劍上血漬邊趕往正在與最後一個殘活的半獸人對戰的亞拉岡身邊。

　　就在他走近時，亞拉岡在劍上灌注全身心力頂開了對手的武器，隨後毫無停滯一劍劃下，半獸人醜陋的頭顱應聲落地，只留遊俠獨佇。

　　那攻擊凶狠而銳利，看來近乎蠻橫粗暴，可熟習劍術的波羅莫卻很清楚，要使出這樣的劍不僅需要力量，更需要勇氣與技巧。雖然乍見之下並不高貴體面，但亞拉岡的劍非常剽悍，擁有一種深植其內的堅強。

　　「亞拉岡，那塊大石頭再過去也已經沒有敵蹤了。」

　　抹去劍上血跡，亞拉岡收劍轉身看著波羅莫，朝他點了點頭。

　　「那麼這一帶暫時安全了。走吧，我們跑得有點遠了，該回去看看其他人怎樣了。」

　　跟上亞拉岡敏捷的步伐，波羅莫不覺凝視起對方剛毅的側面。

　　「……你的劍跟你很像。」

　　「我的劍？」腳步未停，亞拉岡轉過臉望向身邊的高大男人。

　　「我是說你的劍法跟你的人很像。」

　　聞言後，亞拉岡一瞬間露出訝異神情，但那立刻轉成笑意浮現在他色澤奇妙的灰藍眼眸裡。

　　「你也是啊。每個人的戰鬥方式都是如此。無論是金靂的斧頭或勒茍拉斯的弓箭都是。——當然哈比人丟的石頭或甘道夫的法杖也是。」

　　聽到最後的例子，波羅莫忍不住笑了起來。

　　「的確。不過我以前從不知道米斯蘭達是那樣用他的法杖的，這點我回去之後一定要好好跟法拉墨說說。」

　　談笑間，同伴們的身影已近在眼前。確認所有人都平安無事後，亞拉岡不經意地瞄到了波羅莫衣袖上的一道裂口，裂口裡那深黑的傷口讓他瞬間變了臉色，抓住對方的手。

　　「波羅莫！」

　　「怎麼了？……這是……對了，剛才有枝箭擦過這個位置，但我沒感覺到有受傷啊。」接著他臉上的疑惑旋即轉為確信與緊張。「——是毒箭。」

　　迅速抽出劍自己將傷口稍稍劃開，試圖擠出污血，波羅莫的面容開始染上些許蒼白。

　　「勒茍拉斯！」

　　伸手扶住波羅莫，亞拉岡揚聲呼喚金髮的精靈。等收好弓箭的精靈一輕巧地移動到兩人身邊，他馬上將波羅莫扥給對方。

　　「先帶他去坐下，然後跟甘道夫說今晚可以在這裡停留。我去找些藥草。」

　　語畢，遊俠鑽進不遠處的林地內，精靈毫不費力地扶著受傷的人類回到其餘同伴身邊。發覺情況有異，原本正和哈比人爭論的灰袍巫師也靠了過來。

　　「波羅莫。」

　　朝精靈道過謝，坐到地上的男人仰望著領隊。「應該沒事。還好發現得早，我盡量把毒弄出來了。」

　　聽完精靈的傳話後，俯身凝視波羅莫的傷口，甘道夫嚴肅的表情緩和下來。

　　「嗯。亞拉岡大概很快就會回來了。在這之前我們就先做過夜的準備吧，你也需要休息。」

　　示意精靈繼續留意波羅莫的情況，灰袍巫師起身攔住正要湊近關切的矮人跟哈比人們，留給了波羅莫安靜歇息的空間。

　　放鬆全身靠上背後的岩壁，已盡量清去毒素的傷口開始發熱抽痛，不過對歷經過無數戰鬥和大小傷勢的波羅莫而言，這樣的感覺反而讓他明白自己已無大礙。

　　就在天色將完全轉黑的那刻，滿身塵土的遊俠回到了眾人所在的篝火邊。朝甘道夫點個頭之後，他立刻在波羅莫身旁蹲下，執起他的手仔細察看。

　　「我沒事了。」睜開眼，波羅莫低聲說道。

　　看進波羅莫因微熱而帶點濕潤光澤的碧綠眼眸，亞拉岡搖搖頭。

　　「對半獸人的毒箭不能掉以輕心。」

　　將嚼碎的藥草捏在指尖，輕柔敷上傷處，亞拉岡用乾淨布條完成了包紮。

　　「謝謝。」

　　定定注視波羅莫的臉色確認沒有異樣後，亞拉岡拍拍他的肩膀，露出了微笑。「吃過東西了嗎？」

　　「嗯，剛才皮聘跟梅里幫我帶了些蘑菇跟培根。山姆有留你的份。」

　　「那麼你再休息一會吧。有什麼不對勁立刻叫我。」

　　望著亞拉岡移到兩三步外的同伴們身邊，波羅莫再次閉上雙眼，陷入了睡眠之中。

　　等波羅莫再次睜開眼時，週遭已完全沒有同伴們為了顧慮他而刻意放低的談話聲，只剩下維持最低亮度的篝火燃燒的聲響。而後，他聞到了一股極為清甜的香氣，讓他頓時忘卻自己身體上的不適，感到心曠神怡。

　　「……亞拉岡？」眨眨眼，循著那沾水貼近他額前的手掌望去，他有些迷濛地見到了那披著斗篷坐在他身邊的男人。

　　「這是阿夕拉斯，它有些神奇的效果。」拿起那似乎浸了些葉片在裡頭的小碗在波羅莫眼前晃了晃，亞拉岡輕聲回答。在黑暗中看不清他的表情，只見他放著微光的眼裡隱泛些許溫暖與關懷。

　　「阿夕拉斯？」也許是尚未完全清醒，波羅莫怔怔地重覆了對方的話。

　　「在剛鐸……人們也許是稱它做王之劍吧。」柔聲應答，放下碗，亞拉岡一手貼到包紮好的傷口邊，另一手覆在波羅莫額前，閉上眼開始呢喃不知名的言語。

　　片刻後，波羅莫立即感受到，不只是傷口的熱痛幾近消褪殆盡，連他的心情都不可思議地開懷起來。驚訝地凝視亞拉岡專注的姿態許久，似是想起了什麼，波羅莫沉聲開口。

　　「——王之手是醫者之手。」

　　身軀一震，亞拉岡中斷方才的行動驟然睜眼盯緊波羅莫，但他並沒有說出任何話語，只是默默收回雙手。

　　「這是剛鐸流傳已久的古老傳說。雖然我對傳說和歷史不太感興趣，但我聽我弟弟跟我說過這個。」

　　「……是嗎。」

　　「這些日子裡，我了解到你是個傑出的戰士，更是個勇敢高貴的人。而現在，我也明白你擁有醫者之手。」

　　「波羅莫。……快睡吧，你的燒還沒完全退。」

　　壓抑地呼喚波羅莫，亞拉岡的聲音裡響著急切、響著溫柔、響著沉痛，還響著些許波羅莫難以分辨究竟是迷惘還是動搖的複雜情感。這讓他原先輕快的心緒蕩然無存，霎時感到深刻的悲傷。然而連他自己都無從解釋這份悲傷所為何來，所以他只能苦澀一笑，順從對方的話語閉上了眼。

　　「亞拉岡……剛鐸沒有王……」

　　依舊沒有回答，亞拉岡再度將手溫柔覆上波羅莫額前，掩住他雙目，將他導入更深穩的安眠之中。

　　等到聽見對方規律的呼吸後，亞拉岡方才收回手，吐出宛如嘆息的字句。

　　「……剛鐸不需要王，波羅莫。不需要我這樣的王。」

　　黎明前的黑夜更加深沉冰冷。無聲攏緊裹身的斗篷，男人抬頭仰望天際閃爍的星光，直到天亮以前，他始終動也不動地坐在原地，猶如祈願之雕像。


	6. Weak, But Strong

　　「米斯蘭達，你覺得人類是脆弱的嗎？」  
　  
　　闔上厚重古籍，容貌俊朗的青年站起身，朝佇立窗台邊俯瞰城下風光的灰袍巫師發出了疑問。回過頭，老巫師眨了眨眼，神色嚴肅地盯著面前的青年，然而青年的清湛灰眸依舊坦然直視對方，因為他已瞭解到老者的表情其實只是種習慣，並不代表特定情緒。  
　  
　　片刻後，撫了撫他鮮少離手的法杖，米斯蘭達眼底泛出慈藹的光芒，那看來就好像是一名歷經無數歲月的長者正親切眷顧著目下初長的孩童。  
　  
　　「那麼你認為如何？——法拉墨，你認為人類很脆弱嗎？」  
　  
　　細細品味這位他視為導師的智者以問代答的用意，在對方的端詳之中，陷入沉思的青年沉默不語。　　

　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　※　　　　　　　　※

　　聯軍全軍即將集結、向東發進的前夜，整個白色城市籠罩在大戰前的緊張中，唯獨這醫院裡有著與世隔絕的靜謐。——儘管那也只是壓抑又帶點疲憊的安寧。

　　此時，由於傷重未癒，執政家僅存的一人，同時也是現任剛鐸宰相的法拉墨仍在醫院內休養。儘管明瞭無論就體力就職責而言，留守都是他唯一的選擇，但無法與眾人同赴前線的事實所帶來的紛雜心緒還是令法拉墨難以成眠，只能在花園中獨自漫步，以求消解些許抑鬱。

　　「你還需要休息，法拉墨。」

　　無聲無息走近身旁的人影讓法拉墨吃了一驚，但也僅止於此。因為這個在深夜裡朝他搭話的嗓音是如此溫暖柔和，宛如質地最高級的的絲綢外衣般輕罩在法拉墨有些發涼的身上，撫慰了他尚未痊癒的身心。

　　回過頭去，法拉墨毫不意外地見到了那名將他從幽暗深淵中喚回人世的男人，那擁有醫者之手，剛鐸失落許久、期盼許久的王。「……陛下。」

　　聽見法拉墨的稱謂後，早已換下遊俠裝扮，外表如今看來高貴得像是位精靈貴族的男人一瞬間露出了非常奇妙的表情，使他原本介於精靈與人類間的外貌轉變成純粹屬於人類的神態。

　　「叫我亞拉岡吧。至少現在請先如此稱呼。」

　　法拉墨微微欠身行禮，似是答應了對方的要求，但他卻並未就此直呼對方名字，只是維持緘默，凝視著眼前的男人。看出剛鐸年輕的宰相在無言中透露出的某種堅持，亞拉岡沉靜地笑了。

　　兩人就那樣並立許久，共同眺望東方那詭譎不吉的暗紅夜空，共同聆聽白城內蓄勢待發的低聲騷動，始終無言。直到天色漸趨灰白，法拉墨幾乎要以為時間已然靜止的那刻，身旁的亞拉岡才忽然開了口。

　　「……法拉墨，你認為人類很脆弱嗎？」

　　話出口後，收回觀察東方魔影的目光，亞拉岡看向面上浮現訝異神色的青年。然而不待對方回答，亞拉岡隨即將視線降到了裝配於他手上的護臂，自己做出了回答。

　　「我曾這麼認為過，不，我現在也依舊如此認為。但有個人讓我明白，人類縱然脆弱且易被誘惑，卻也能無比高貴、極為堅強。」

　　輕撫護臂，亞拉岡原本平淡的神情染上了些許溫柔與悲傷。而後，似是察覺到法拉墨欲言又止的疑問，他將護臂從手上卸下，朝對方遞了過去。

　　「我是為了將這交還給他的親人而來。……雖然我期望能和他並肩作戰到最後，但他畢竟是守護白色城市的大將，是執政家的長子，在最後的戰役裡，此處才是他的歸所。」

　　「大哥他是怎麼……」

　　緊握住手中熟悉的遺物，法拉墨的話才出口一半便因為哽咽和其餘更複雜的因素而停頓下來。

　　沒有正面回答法拉墨中斷的問句，亞拉岡只是將視線落在對方手中的護臂上，淡淡陳述道：「他是個了不起的戰士，我以能遵守和他的約定為榮……還有什麼事想問嗎？」

　　「——不了，即使不問我也知道。因為他是剛鐸引以為傲的將帥，更是我引以為傲的兄長！」看著手中的護臂，顯現片刻猶豫，但法拉墨的表情旋即堅定下來，他的語調雖溫雅依舊卻也鏗然有力。

　　極為熟悉卻又極為迥異的神情讓亞拉岡心口微微抽緊，臉上閃過一絲莫名情感，但下一刻，他已露出了感慨而懷念的微笑。

　　「那麼，就此告別了，法拉墨。願剛鐸榮光長存！」

　　話聲方落，朝陽便躍上了地平線，頃刻間週遭一切事物都明晰起來。男人迎光離去的姿態使人瞬間聯想起展翅翱翔的鷹中之王。在那令人目眩的白光中，法拉墨彷彿見到了西方之王在馬上無懼地高舉聖劍，安都瑞爾的烈焰劃破黑暗、直衝天際。

　　讓那影像停駐心底化成希望，單手將護臂攬扣在胸前，剛鐸的宰相深深彎下腰，朝男人遠去的背影躬身行禮。

　　「我等會在此恭候您，祝您凱旋歸來——吾王。」


	7. Remember These Days

　　第四紀元０８２年，魔戒聖戰已成上一紀元的傳說，那黑暗與陰影只存在於極少數人的記憶與多數人的想像之中，再也構不成威脅。這一年，西方之王滿載榮光與和平的悠長治世仍毫無動搖跡象，然而伊力薩王玉座所在的白色城市卻從這年初春開始便陷入了某種陰鬱之中，甚至連那株美麗高雅的聖白樹都在生機盎然之餘顯得有些寂寥。

　　從去年開始，剛鐸引以為傲的伊西立安王兼現任宰相便體況欠佳，鮮少再現身於公眾場合。儘管他的職務可由他那早已能獨當一面的獨子艾博榮代理，不會對政務造成影響，但宰相法拉墨一直是伊力薩王治世之中最具代表性的人物之一，整個中土世界，只要是伊力薩王統治所及之處，無人能忘記人皇與宰相的身影。在度過嚴冬邁入新年後，宰相的健康狀況更加惡化，毫無好轉跡象，只因削弱他生命力的其實不是任何傷病，而是漫長的歲月，是任何傑出醫者都無法挽救的衰老。

　　獨自靠在窗邊，靜靜眺望自己為之付出了一生的國度，年邁的宰相難得地露出了憂慮神色，聰敏睿智的他很清楚自己所剩的時間已不多了。法拉墨從不畏懼死亡，即使在那最黑暗的時代，他也不曾被恐懼擊敗過，所以此刻他所顧慮的並非自身，而是他獻上忠誠的對象。

　　「法拉墨，你怎麼起來了？」

　　「陛下……」

　　回過身的法拉墨見到對方，反射性地準備行禮之時，腳步之快仍不遜當年的王者已先他一步扶住了他，不輕不重地將他按進了窗下的軟座上。

　　望著皺起眉頭的宰相，伊力薩王嘆口氣、苦笑起來。「都這時候了，你對禮節還是這麼頑固。——你今天覺得如何？」

　　「陛下，宰相是人臣表率，禮不可廢，您該知道這不是頑固也不是我有意疏遠。請放心，沒事的，我心底清楚，時候未到，還有些時間……是的，還有些時間，雖然所剩不多……」

　　聽著法拉墨逐漸虛弱下來的聲音，從一旁桌上浸著阿夕拉斯的水盤裡沾了些清香的水在手上，人皇將手溫柔熨貼在宰相額際。感受著稍微輕快了些的呼吸和依舊疲重的身軀，法拉墨沉沉閉上雙眼再睜開，仰望他近在眼前的王。

　　——王之手是醫者之手，卻畢竟也只是醫者之手，終究無法干預凡人壽限。

　　「亞拉岡……」

　　「我知道，法拉墨，我知道。這只是要讓你不那麼難受。」淡淡一笑，亞拉岡眼底閃過慈愛與憂傷。移開貼在法拉墨額際的手，他輕撫對方銀白微捲的及肩長髮，宛如想藉此挽回時間在自己和友人身上的流速之差。

　　凝視歷經漫長歲月容貌卻只像是剛步入老年之人的王者，法拉墨再次露出了憂慮的表情，且那神情比方才的多了些許歉意。如果可以，他並不希望先這個人而逝，因為他比任何人都明白被遺留下來的人的心境，只是無關他的意願，他的生命注定將到盡頭。

　　看透了對方無聲的情感，亞拉岡收回手，慎重地搖了搖頭。「我才必須向你道歉，為了我的任性，讓你多留了這麼多年。」

　　體認到亞拉岡所指的是伊歐玟過世那年自己曾一度重病之事，法拉墨笑了起來。「沒這回事，我很感謝您當時將我召回人世。我相信伊歐玟也不同意我那麼快就趕上她的腳步，因為她和我一樣以她自己的方式敬愛著您。我很慶幸能多追隨您這段時日，陛下。」

　　「你們總是太縱容我。」彷彿憶起了金髮的洛汗之女纖細勇敢的美麗身影，人皇面上浮現懷念的笑容。

　　「對了，陛下，我有東西想交給您。」

　　看著主君近日裡難得一見的笑容片刻後，法拉墨忽然想起要事，急忙想從座位上站起身，不過就在他動作的前一刻，站在他身前的亞拉岡便按住他肩頭，開口說道：

　　「你還是坐著吧！既然是要給我的東西，告訴我放在哪裡就好。」

　　盯著伊力薩王不容異議的表情，法拉墨無奈地遵從了他的指示。

　　「東西就在我床邊的小桌上，陛下。」

　　滿意地朝安分坐在位子上的宰相點點頭，亞拉岡走到他所說的地方一探究竟。

　　潔淨的小桌上擺著一對陳舊厚重的護臂。儘管經過細心整理，從上頭的累累傷痕仍想像得出其物主從前曾經歷過怎樣的激戰。

　　「這是……」

　　「這是您當年交還給我的，我原本想傳給艾博榮，不過我這些日子裡想了想，還是希望您能收下。」

 

　　背對著輕聲訴說的法拉墨，亞拉岡沒有做出任何回應，只是伸手撫摸那對護臂。他的手勢無比溫柔而慎重，彷彿正在觸碰某段心底極為珍視的回憶。

　　「……那麼我就收下了，法拉墨。」

　　許久之後，亞拉岡拿起那對護臂，轉身走回了法拉墨身前。聽出他嗓音裡細微的動搖和深刻的決心，法拉墨默默在座位上朝對方俯身行禮。

　　緘默片刻後，宰相柔聲開口說道：「您知道嗎，陛下，其實我曾想過，若是波羅莫還在，您就能過得更為自在了，他或許是個比我要稱職的宰相。」

　　「波羅莫……真稀奇，這麼多年來你幾乎不曾跟我談過他呢。」露出感慨的表情，亞拉岡低頭注視法拉墨，隨即笑著否定了對方的話。「不過法拉墨，你是我最重要最優秀的宰相，不要懷疑這點。這麼說來，波羅莫確實曾對我說過，他的小弟什麼都好，唯一的缺點就是太低估他自己，看來他說的很對。」

　　思念地看著亞拉岡手中的護臂，法拉墨蒼老的臉上浮現些許靦腆笑意。

　　「大哥他那麼說嗎？真難想像這會是那個即使我都長得比他高了他卻還是拿我當孩子看待的波羅莫會說的話。若不是我太懂他，有時我恐怕要懷疑他是不信任我了。」

　　「不，法拉墨，他不是不相信你，他只是想守護你。因為無論你如何成長，你永遠都是他的小弟啊。」

　　——就好像不管是在瑞文戴爾再見到他時，或是在遠征隊的旅途中，我都不曾忘記許久以前我在聖白樹前見過的那個小男孩一樣……

　　將後續語句斂在心底沒說出口，亞拉岡伸出空著的左手緊抱住他的宰相。因這動作而楞了一瞬，法拉墨也抬起手回擁著他的王。

　　「陛下，亞拉岡……請原諒我們的離去，請原諒……我們的忠誠。」

　　「法拉墨……謝謝你。我很感謝你們。」

 

　　第四紀元０８２年春季的某個夜晚，伊西立安王、剛鐸宰相法拉墨在睡夢中逝去，享年一百二十歲。生於米那斯提力斯的他也死於這個他摯愛的白色城市。而伊力薩王結束他的治世傳位給其子艾達瑞安，則是再經過數十個寒暑後的、未來之事了。


End file.
